Team Rocket's Revenge
by A Random Human
Summary: On the day of which Red and Leaf's younger sister is set to receive her starter Pokemon, she finds out some serious news. Team Rocket have kidnapped her siblings. She then has to compete against time, rivals and Team Rocket in order to find Red and Leaf before it is too late, assisted by close friends, such as Blue. Will she do it, with a pro-Team Rocket rival and her being hunted?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then, I had the terrible urge to write today, especially with the fact that my school is closed due to the teachers' strike. Now, it is based on three years after the events of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green, and so I will refer to characters by their names in the games, except obviously my own characters. Now, due to a few friends, they have somehow managed to make me love ConflictShipping (LeafXBlue, ehehe...) that is going to be one of the ones used in the stories, hence Red and Leaf being siblings in it. And one other thing, the main character is in no way associated to Team Aqua. You'll see why I say that later... So, I guess that I should stop talking now!**

* * *

I sighed as I strolled through Pallet Town, before I frowned. I was gaining looks from almost everyone there. I don't know why though! I mean, I'm only a ten year old girl, a wannabe Pokemon trainer, with nothing special about me!

But I tell you what, this attention is making me feel very awkward... But moments later, I overheard some people speaking, and two words- No, two names- caught my attention. The names of my two older siblings! But it made me feel uncomfortable then, before I heard my name getting called. I turned around, before gasping. What was Blue calling me for?!

"Erm... Have you seen the news recently?..."

"No, Blue. I haven't. What is it?!"

"Apparently your brother and sister have vanished!"

"What?! Both Red and Leaf?!"

"... Yes."

I felt frozen then, before I looked up at Blue. "Do you know why?!"

"Four words... Team Rocket wanted revenge." I looked down at my feet then, and clenched my fists. No wonder I have been getting all of these strange looks... My brother and sister have been targeted by Team Rocket, and I bet that they have been thinking that I could potentially be next!

I looked at my PokeGear then, before gasping. I was late! Really, really late!

"Bye, Blue! Gotta go and get my starter!" I was running too fast to hear Blue's typical 'Smell ya later' response, but then... He's always been kinder to me than to my siblings, so I rarely get that response...

Minutes later, I had reached Professor Oak's lab, but groaned when I noticed the two boys that were waiting to get their starters looked very mad at just how late I was... Ignoring them, I just looked at my feet. They can't blame me! Blame Team Rocket!

"Hey. Girl. What took you so-"

"Dude! Have you _seen_ just who that is?! It's the sister of Red and Leaf! Those two went missing this morning!"

"I don't care! She was late, and we have had to wait for our starters as she wasn't here! Look, I'm going to get my starter now, before I get any more annoyed!" The older of the two boys then stormed through the doors of the lab then, followed by the kinder, younger of the boys. Of course, I ran in afterwards.

"CAN'T I JUST GET MY STARTER NOW?! I WANT MY POKEMON!" The angrier of the boys yelled at one of Oak's assistants, before I decided to step in.

"Oak may be busy. Stay calm-"

"Shut it! You were late, so you have no say in what happens!"

"I know Oak though. He won't let you choose your starter first with that attitude." And then, I was able to sigh. Oak had finally arrived!

"Looks as though all three of you are here then! Just in time, too-" Oak began, before angry boy began to yell.

"She was late!"

"No, you were early... Anyway, here are the three Pokemon which you can choose from. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander." The angry boy went to go and grab a Pokeball then, before I began to think. Squirtle is a water type, and evolves into the water types Wartortle and Blastoise. They stay as pure water types, so that makes them much more vulnerable to types such as grass and electric. Charmander is a fire type, and evolves into the pure fire type Charmeleon and the fire and flying type Charizard. Once it reaches Charizard, it eliminates the weakness to ground types, but increases the effect of rock types. Bulbasaur is dual grass and poison type, along with its two evolutions, Ivysaur and Venusaur. This opens up quite a few weaknesses, yet has just as many types which it is immune against. Decisions, decisions...

"CHARMANDER IS MINE!" Angry boy then yelled, grabbing hold of the Pokeball with the flame symbol. The other boy sighed, before grabbing hold of Squirtle's Pokeball. So, that leaves me with Bulbasaur... Just like Leaf... Oh boy, I hope that she and Red are okay...

"Now, girl, I command you to battle me, to make up for your lateness!" Angry boy yelled, before Oak stopped him from grabbing hold of my wrist with serious force.

"Not yet. I need to entrust you three with a-"

"Pokedex?" I finished for Oak, before he nodded.

"Of course you know, Aqua. You are friends with my grandson and Red and Leaf are your siblings. I just didn't know about the other two." I nodded as Professor Oak explained the Pokedex to the two boys, before I reached into my pocket. I have my brother's Pokedex with me. The only thing is, it only works for him. Nobody else. People did call Red a quiet boy, but he did talk every so often, with it usually being to activate his Pokedex. It's his voice that is needed for it to work, anyway... Leaf broke hers too many times, and nobody really trusted her with one after a while. But, one the day that they go missing, it is the day that Red leaves his Pokedex at home, and Mum wanted me to return it to him...

"Okay, and here is yours, Aqua." Oak then handed me my own Pokedex then, before I pulled out Red's Pokedex.

"SHE GETS TWO?! NO FAIR!"

"It belongs to my brother, you fool. I was told to return it to him... If he is found." The angry boy rolled his eyes then, before glaring at me.

"Outside. Battle. NOW." I gulped as angry boy dragged me outside then, before the calmer boy ran after us.

"Aaron! Calm down, please! Don't force her into a battle!"

"Like I care, Kyle!" I could see the other boy's determination to not let Angry Aaron force me into a battle, but unfortunately, his efforts were all but wasted. "Charmander! Teach this girl a lesson for being late, famous siblings or not!" I rolled my eyes as I sent out Bulbasaur then. Bulbasaur seemed rather shy though, so I had to quickly bend down and speak to it.

"I guess that this is your first proper battle against a trainer, right?" The small Pokemon nodded then, before I began to think. "I tell you what, I know that if you do well, I bet that you could do amazing once you are a bit older against my brother and sister. They are famous Pokemon trainers. I promise you this, Bulbasaur... I will find them, and let you meet their amazing Pokemon one day, and I could do with your help." That seemed to make the Bulbasaur perk up a bit then, before I noticed her feel a bit more relaxed and calm about the fact that it was her first battle.

"Charmander! Scratch!" I gulped at the sudden attack, before jumping back away from the Charmander's attack. Bulbasaur was frozen to the spot in fear then, before the clouds in the sky began to clear.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle, and make it quick! Try to avoid the scratch!" Bulbasaur suddenly snapped out of her daze then, before she began to make a run forward. As soon as the clouds had cleared though, both I and that Kyle had noticed something.

"Such a rare ability for a Bulbasaur... Usually it is Overgrow, but this seems to be Chlorophyll..." Kyle told me, before I gave him a strange look, so he began his explanation. "Basically, a Bulbasaur typically has the ability of Overgrow, where if its health is low, its attack power is greatly increased, but this Bulasaur has the hidden ability, Chlorophyll, where basically, if it is sunny in he location of the battle, the speed of the Bulbasaur increases greatly." I nodded then, before I noticed the Charmander strike the ground where Bulbasaur was. Then, Bulbasaur hopped in such an agile style over to the recovering Charmander before tackling it over to Aaron, who was beginning to look agitated.

"CHARMANDER! SCRATCH! JUST NOT THE BULBASAUR, THE GIRL!"

"THAT ISN'T ALLOWED IN A BATTLE!" Kyle yelled out then, before Aaron really snapped then.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT GIRL IS THE MAIN REASON FOR MY ANGER! SHE CHOSE A RUBBISH STARTER! IF THAT ISN'T WORTH ATTACKING HER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!" I gulped then, before Kyle pulled me away quickly from the reluctant Charmander's attack.

But, before Aaron ordered his poor Charmander to do anything else, Bulbasaur stood in front of me and Kyle.

"Back off, you cruel person! Your Pokemon doesn't deserve to be allied with you!" I gasped as Blue made his way over to us then, before he frowned. "You wouldn't like it if I ordered my Blastoise to attack you now, would you?!" Aaron returned his Charmander then, before running away. How could somebody the same age as my siblings be so cruel?... I've only ever seen people (not counting Team Rocket) love and care about their Pokemon... "Who was that?" Blue then asked, just as his grandfather walked out to see what the commotion which meant that Blue had to yell was.

"His name is Aaron. He's always been a bully for his entire life. The thing is... Rumour has it in our hometown, Lavender Town, he was at one point assisting Team Rocket there, and it is also rumour that his 'dead' brother was really a member of Team Rocket. P- Pr- I can't remember his name..." Kyle muttered, before sighing.

"But how come I didn't hear of these rumours before?" Oak questioned, before Kyle sighed.

"Rumours from Lavender Town tend to stay only amongst the people of Lavender Town."

I felt so bad for Aaron's Charmander though... But I then remembered that I have something much more serious to deal with. I need to find Red and Leaf!

* * *

**Okay, a bit more random gibberish from me now! And a few questions! Right, whilst I was planning this story this morning, I was conflicting in nicknames for Aqua's Bulbasaur's nickname! It is either to be Allura or Terra, I just don't know which! Which one should it be?**

**And, I know that Aaron is a bit of a... boisterous character. This is based on my brother's attitude when he doesn't get his own way (he's got ADHD) and as you can tell, Aaron is a bit Pro-Team Rocket. This will change over time, but the change will only be subtle.**

**And Kyle... Well, I honestly am wondering as to whether he becomes one of Aqua's travelling companions. Should he? **

**And two more small things: 1, this story is part of a saga and 2, Red and Leaf won't be gone forever! ^-^**

**So... Please review?...**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly ran home to grab my bag then, Blue yelling at me to slow down because I was likely to trip (I'm clumsy, okay?) and guess what? I tripped up, and faceplanted the front door.

As I shook my head afterwards, and rubbed the developing bruise on my forehead, I reached out for the door handle, before I heard what sounded like sobbing coming from inside... Mum is crying at Red and Leaf disappearing... Reluctantly, I pushed open the door then. I noticed Mum look up from where she was crying, sat on the sofa, hope evident in her eyes, before she sighed. "It's only you... I kind of hoped that it could be your brother and sister..."

"You heard?"

"Daisy told me after Blue had told her, because he was desperate to tell you... Anyway, what starter did you choose?" I sent out my starter then, before sighing.

"Bulbasaur..." Now, I had to hold off saying 'just like Leaf did', because if I did say that, Mum would burst out crying.

"I tell you what, Aqua, maybe to separate yourself from the rest, just like your siblings, why don't you nickname her?" I crouched down to Bulbasaur then, before thinking.

"We don't want a regular name for such a special Pokemon, right?" Bulbasaur nodded, before she noticed the photo of Mum with her first Pokemon. I looked down at Bulbasaur then, before thinking. "You want a similar nickname, don't you? Well... Seeming as Mum had called her Pokemon Terror, because of the trouble that it caused, being a Gengar, how about we call you something that sounds similar, and means something completely different... How about... Terra?" Bulbasaur nodded then, before Mum smiled.

"It suits her... And please... If you can... F- Find your brother and sister..." I nodded then, before pulling Terra back into her Pokeball. I ran up to my room then, before grabbing my bag. I made sure that everything that I needed was in it. A potion (Red gave it to me yesterday, saying that if my Pokemon are as clumsy as me, they would need it...); a map (I never know if my PokeGear may break!); my phone (same reason as previously); a blanket (trust me, I get VERY cold at night...) and then... Just to remind me of my goal other than to challenge the Pokemon League every day... A photo of me when I was seven, with Red and Leaf on the first day of their journey...

I ran downstairs then, before looking back at Mum, who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit now. "Bye, Mum... I promise that I will find Red and Leaf, even if it takes me until the day that I die..."

Mum looked over at me with tears beginning to well up in her eyes again, before nodding. "I know that you will find them..." So, I ran outside then, before I noticed Kyle was still in Pallet town. He noticed me a few moments later, before running over to me.

"Um... Hey, Aqua, is it?"

"Yeah, Aqua's my name..."

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Can I tag along with you? I have a feeling that being on our own, especially with Team Rocket and Aaron being about, it will not be too safe..." I tugged on my hair then, before nodding.

"Sure, me and Terra would be glad of the company!"

"Terra?..."

"Bulbasaur!" Kyle nodded then, before he looked up at the sky. I think that he was looking out for about what time it could be.

"I'd say that we could get half way down Route 1 before nightfall. You want to go?" So, I nodded. Any distance closed between where me and wherever Red and Leaf could possibly be, the better! I began to think to myself then, with it being rather... Aimless. I mean, I'm a Pokemon trainer now. There are so many possibilities of things that I could do now. Become the champion- Oh yeah... Red's the champion... Collect eight badges for the fun of it then. Try and fill out the Pokedex. The possibilities are literally endless! But I tell you what, I wish that I could be a trainer just as famous as my siblings one day. It's kind of weird if I get famous with what I want to do though... I can imagine the headlines now!

_Trainers who stopped Team Rocket saved by their younger sibling who stopped Team Rocket!_

Ha, it would be funny if it were the same place too...

"Hello? Kyle to Aqua? Can you hear me?!" I snapped out of my stupid thoughts as Kyle shook my shoulders then, before I sighed.

"What is it?"

"You were in a daze. You almost squashed a Rattata."

"Have you ever met a guy called Joey, who always hangs out near Cherrygrove City in Johto?"

"I can't say that I have..."

"What?! You've never heard 'My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata!'?!"

"Nope."

"Man... You're LUCKY!" Kyle rolled his eyes then, before we heard a roar behind us. Kyle seemed scared at first, before his face began to look relatively... Confused. I squinted for a moment, before I just about made out a shape. "CHARIZARD! IT'S RED'S CHARIZARD!"

"What? But if that is his Charizard... Where is he?"

"He must have known that he was going to lose, and told Charizard to find me..." I began to cry then, as Charizard landed right by the two of us. Kyle tried to calm me down, but I began to cry more. Then I noticed something with Charizard. A note! For me...

_Little sister, _

_We are so, SO sorry that we have got caught. Charizard was the only Pokemon that we could send out to get this note to you before we were well and truly overpowered by Team Rocket. But, we need you to do something for us. Get eight gym badges and challenge the Pokemon league. Team Rocket have a plan for the next Pokemon League, so we need you to be there to stop it, and hopefully, if you haven't found us before then, we can be rescued. Please, sister. Please do this for us!_

_Red & Leaf._


	3. Chapter 3

I began to freak out and cry even more once I had read the note adressed to me which was in Charizard's posession. Did my brother and sister doubt that I could be able to save them before the Pokemon League in six months?! Had the Red and Leaf that I known and loved... Left me?

I scrunched up the note in my hand then, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Aqua... Don't worry. We _will_ find them. We _will_ rescue them. We _will_ stop Team Rocket!" Kyle grinned, trying to keep me optimistic. "Remember, this is only day one. We have many more to train, practise and plan." I put on a faint smile then. He was right. We've only just started. We have so much to experience!

"Yeah. You're right." I then felt my stomach growl. "Uh oh... I forgot food! I'm such an idiot!"

"Fortunately for you, I thought that it would take me a long time before I even reach Viridian City, so I came prepared! Let me guess, you forgot Pokemon food too?"

"DAMN IT! I DID!" Kyle chuckled, before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll share some of mine!-"

"YES!"

"If you beat me in a battle, if you had let me finish!" My face fell then, before I groaned. "Ha, the look on your face! I was kidding, you know! I don't really want to do many battles, really. I've always wanted to be a Pokemon researcher, but I want to spend time with Pokemon whilst I train to do so!" I grinned and nodded then, before I sunk to my knees.

"I'm practically _dying_ here!"

"Fine, I'll grab my food. Seeming as it is late, why don't you... I don't know, set up something like a campfire? I mean, your brother's Charizard is still here..." I looked to the side, and realised that Kyle was right! Charizard hadn't left!

"What are you still doing here, eh? I'm surprised that you haven't gone to look for Red..." Charizard then gave off what sounded like a painful cry, before falling to the ground. What had happened to it?! So, I placed my hand on Charizard's head, to try and calm him down. "There there, Charizard... I'm here for you..." But I noticed Charizard's left wing then. Something was stuck in it!

"Toxic Spikes. A poison type Pokemon attack which scatters poisonous spikes and poisons any Pokemon which it comes into contact with. As it was used, it must have caught in Charizard's wings... It's poisoned, and spreading quickly. Eating is going to have to wait, Aqua!" Kyle explained, before he studied the wind more intently. "Aqua, your voice seems to be keeping Charizard calm. Stay with him and comfort him. I need to find something!"

"Okay! Hey, hear that, Charizard? You'll feel better soon!"

* * *

Kyle ran over to his bag, which he had just abandoned on the floor a few minutes earlier, before he began to look through it. After a few minutes, he began to notice that Charizard was in much more pain than earlier, and that Aqua was beginning to get much more concerned, and was sounding much more worried.

"Where is it?!" He huffed, before he flung his bag onto the floor again, before noticing a note in his bag.

_Give up. You cannot stop this._

"KYLE?! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Kyle just passed off the note as a prank from Aaron, before he stood up and turned to face Aqua.

"It's gone. What I need has gone. I can't help Charizard, Aqua!"

* * *

H- How can this happen?! How did Charizard get hurt like this?! HOW COME WE CAN'T HELP HIM?!

"Don't worry, Charizard... We will do something... We won't let this over-power you..." I heard Charizard give off a cry of pain again after that, before I felt tears well up in my eyes. Charizard is in this much pain right now... I can't bring myself around to imagine what is happening to my brother and my sister, as well as their Pokemon!

I literally was about to cry then, before I jumped out of my skin at my Pokegear ringing.

Is Blue _stalking _me?!

"What, Blue?!"

"_Aqua, you seem very annoyed right now..."_

"Just what do you want?!"

"_Look, I just found something out! Your brother and sister have apparently known that this was coming for weeks! They have been leaving subtle hints around the region to help you!"_

"Wait, they've known?!"

"_Yes. Your mother found out in a note that wa delivered to her by Red's Charizard, before it flew off."_

"Charizard... Anyway, Blue... Red's Charizard went to me afterwards! He's been poisoned, and I need help!"

"_I'm sorry, Aqua! I have a challenger in Viridian City! I need to go! I can't help..."_ I sighed as Blue hung up then. But then I had a thought. Subtle hints... What if there was one around here?!

"Kyle! Try and make Charizard feel comfortable! I need to look around for a bit!" Kyle gave me a strange look, before shrugging his shoulders. I hope that they have left a hint around here...

I pushed through some trees then, before finding a small hole in a tree. Something seemed to be sticking out of it...

That's when curiosity killed the Skitty, and I went to see what it was. A small stash of what looked like berries... But the fact that these berries in particular are the ones that I have seen my brother and my sister use! And then, I noticed a small leaf which had fell at the same time as the berries. LEAF! She had left these behind for me!

"Thank you, sis, wherever you may be..."


	4. Chapter 4

"There you go, Charizard! Aww, I don't believe that Team Rocket could have done something that horrible to you and the others…" I mumbled, before looking at Kyle, who seemed to be a slight bit… Sidetracked. So, I decided to instead look and see how Charizard was feeling after I had helped to patch up his wing instead.

Charizard was already looking happier, so that was a bonus. But… It wouldn't really be a good idea allowing Charizard to stay with me and Kyle, so early into our journey. I've already got Red's Pokedex, but even though it won't work for me, it still feels as though I am kind of… Cheating. If it is possible to cheat on a journey like this.

And then, just like earlier, I felt hungry again. "Kyle?..."

"No, Aqua…"

"Please listen to me, Kyle…"

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Please, Kyle! It's getting late, we need to eat and get some sleep! Maybe you will be in a better mood in the morning!" I sighed as he gave up then, and sat down.

"Maybe you are right… After all… I haven't exactly ate ever since I left Lavender Town yesterday morning!"

* * *

"Oi! Hurry up! Don't keep me waiting, idiot!" Aaron snapped as he leant against a tree, his face as angry as ever. The person that he was waiting for shot him a glare before striding to just behind him.

"So, you have both the Pokemon and the device?"

"Yes. But next time that you are late-"

"Aaron… I am your older brother. Show me the respect that I deserve. If it weren't for me hacking Professor Oak's systems, you would still be stuck in Lavender Town, and those two trainers wouldn't be in our possession." Aaron just mouthed what his brother said with attitude then, before he frowned.

"Why do you want the Pokedex anyway? All it happens to be is a shoddy piece of plastic with circuits!"

"We found out that Red purposefully left his Pokedex at home this morning. We don't want to cause enough of a havoc in Pallet Town, so we needed to sneak one out using you so that we can make some modifications." Aaron grumbled under his breath after that was explained to him then, before he held out the Pokedex and his Charmander's Pokeball. "Keep the Pokemon. We don't need it as much as you do. After all, I believe that Kyle got a starter earlier today, or am I wrong?"

The Pokedex was then took off Aaron then, before he put on a smirk. "Hopefully, we'll be in charge soon. No Pokemon League, no wannabe trainers and most importantly… No Red, Leaf or their idiotic little sister."

"Indeed, little brother. Indeed."

* * *

I was actually struggling to sleep tonight. That is very weird, according to my standards! I tend to drop off like a log, and I wake up at the crack of dawn, you see. It was uncomfortable seeing Terra, Kyle, Charizard and Kyle's Squirtle sleeping calmly.

So, I stood up to stretch my legs. That woke up Terra though, and she instantly cozied over my right foot. "I'm going on a little walk, Terra. Would you want to go with me?" My Pokemon nodded then, before shifting off my foot, and looking up at me happily. "You really trust me, don't you?" Another nod.

That cheers me up, you know. The thought that who is soon going to become one of your closest allies is able to trust you.

So, we walked to some nearby trees then, before I looked back at Kyle. I don't know why… But he seems adorable when sleeping! It is funny watching him drool too. It reminds me of- No. I am not going to bring myself around to saying their names when I am in a good mood.

I then decided to walk a bit further into the trees then. However… Something was making me feel anxious. As though… I am being watched.

And my suspicions were confirmed moments later, when I felt one of my arms get grabbed. It felt rough, and almost as though whoever it was had the intention of breaking my arm.

"What's a little kiddie doing out here at this time of night?! Didn't your parents ever tell you that dangerous people such as myself hang about?"

"Get off my arm right now."

"A feisty little kiddie, aren't you? We could do with people like you… Hehehe…"

I wrestled my arm out of the person's grip then, before realising that my arm really hurt, as though it had been dislocated. It was bringing me close to tears at just how much it hurt.

"Who are- Wait a second!" I gulped when I studied the person's appearance then. Dark clothing… And- "You… You are part of Team Rocket! One of the people who took my brother and my sister!"

"Hmm… So you are little Aqua, eh? Well, maybe we will find a lot of use for you after all…" I looked at Terra then, before she used Tackle when the person got a Koffing to attack her.

I hate to admit it… But I am scared!

* * *

"Aqua! Where are you?!" Kyle yelled as he looked around. After he had woke up briefly, and realised that his travelling companion and her Pokemon were absent, he and his Squirtle were up and looking for them both. "Any sign, Squirtle?" His Pokemon shook its head.

"Damn, people can't just go missing like that, can they?!" Kyle then realised that there was faint footsteps, belong to both people and Pokemon, nearby. So, upon instinct, he and his Squirtle followed them.

Once he heard a scream, he knew that he was going in the right direction.

* * *

"STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET HURT LIKE THAT!" I screamed as my Pokemon was beginning to get severe injuries from to Koffing whilst the person had my pinned to a tree by them holding onto my wrists. He totally disregarded how badly hurt one of my arms already was though.

"You heard her, sto-!" Wait… Kyle!

"Oh, little Kyle. Long time no see, eh?"

"Shut up, you. Let Aqua and her Bulbasaur go."

"She _was_ the one who brought this upon herself."

"Y- You were for attacking me, now get off me!"

"Pfft, I don't really care anyway. I had what I needed even before I seen her, so I shall be leaving."

I then felt the person just release my wrists, before he stopped his Pokemon from hurting mine. Kyle ran straight over to me then.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kyle rested his hands upon my shoulders then, making me wince. "He did, didn't he?!"

"He dislocated my arm… But you know him?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. That is Aaron's older brother."


End file.
